Is Love Or Just A Crush?
by jessicanayeli
Summary: I met in him the weirdest way, but even when I didn't want to admit to myself-I was crushing on him, very much. And I was afraid that if he did like him-he wouldn't like me. I was afraid to fall for him but I hope Ian catches me or else I'll fall...hard.


I looked up at the TV screen to see _The Vampire Diaries_ playing but I wasn't paying too much attention, I heard the front door open as I picked up my phone to see a text message from my best friend, Amairani. Then saw the door open―to see a small girl with brown curly hair that went up to her waist, big brown eyes and big smile that matched her personality.

"Hey buddy," She told me as she pulled me into a hug.

"Are we going to Mall?" She asks, blinking twice. Doing that really weird (but very cute) puppy-eye dog thing.

"Yeah, we are." I tell her, turning off the TV. Amairani looks at the TV and laughs, "Seriously, Nina?" She asks.

"Hey you even said it yourself that guys are hot. So shut it!" I tell her, joking.

"Eh, well they are." She pauses, "Wait, _we_ have no money."

"No, _you_ have no money but I do." I correct her, as I get my iPhone, iPod touch, bag and car keys then walk down the hall toward the door. Since my mom is at work, I don't feel the need to call her and notify her―but then again I should tell, just so she won't worry.

"Okay, come on." I tell her, seeing her skip to the passenger's seat of my car.

_Typical Amairani_, I think then laugh out loud. She looks at me says in a childlike voice, "Don't laugh at me for skipping!" Then giggles. I look and just nod my head. She has issues and there's no need for me to point out she's not a very normal girl either―but I like her not being normal.

I get in the car and turn on the engine, then connect my iPod to it. Blasting up All Time Low as their song "Damned if I do ya (Damned if I don't)" blasting up in my car. Amairani picks up the iPod and scrolls through the artist changing it to A Rocket to the Moon and playing their song "Sometimes".

"What mall are we going to?" Amairani asks, as I dry. Making a quick U-turn.

"Um, Victoria Gardens. Ontario Mills is too packed and I don't the mall much unless I'm going to buy things for my guitar anyways." I explain to her.

"Oh, okay." She says, surprised. I see her pull out her phone texting someone.

_Did she invite the entire school to the mall or something?_ I think.

"Who are you texting?" I ask, feeling sketchy. She better not invite her boyfriend―those two can't keep their eyes _and_ hands off each other, literally.

"Um, _Derek_." She replies. Well, at least it isn't her boyfriend.

"I want a chipotle, you want?" I ask her, craving a burrito.

"What is it?" She asks, confused.

"Food, dear."

"Okay." She smiles. "Wait how far is it?" She asks.

"It's near Barnes and Nobel. Come on," I tell, feeling a little frustrated since she keeps questioning me and I'm _fucking _hungry.

We enter Chipotle and I go straight into ordering my food, already knowing what I want. "What kind of meat?" The young girl about my age asks.

"Um, Chicken." I tell her, and then move on to the next person taking my food. I look at Amairani, hopping she's picked out her order.

"I'll take what's she's having." I hear her say.

"Okay." I hear the girl say.

I stand at the edge of cash register, waiting for here.

"For here or to go?" The guy at the register asks.

"Here" I reply.

He puts in front of us to medium cups.

"Chips and Salsa?" He asks.

"Yes. Make that two bags of chips." I tell him. I love Amairani, but I refuse to share with her.

He quickly gets the chips and I tell him the salsa I want, and then take the tray to the table we're going to sit at. Sitting near the door, where the fresh air can hit us.

Amairani skips toward the fountain of where the drinks are and quickly gets her drink. I follow after her, as I'm getting my Root Beer and mixing it with Coke, I hear a big splash―I turn around wondering what happened only to find a man with soda over his chest, and I see his perfect body. I turn around find Amairani, looking at the man with an "Oh Shit" look, as she looks the man totally embarrassed.

_Damn it, Amairani. Seriously?_, I think―everyone knows I'm with her which makes me want to hide. I look at man, _really_ look at the man and he seems familiar but I can't recall where I've seen him. Everyone just looks at Amairani―no one moving to help them. I try and think of a way to help the guy because seriously, the soda is also spilled all over the floor. The person who took my order at the register, comes out with a mop and he politely tells the man and Amairani to move as he cleans the floor. I look at Amairani, I want to help the man but there's no way I'm going to go over take napkins and clean the soda that's spilled all over his chest, and is running down his stomach.

"Omigosh, I am so sorry, sir." Amairani says, still having that "Oh Shit" look.

"No, _it's _okay." He smiles, politely, displaying perfect white. Suddenly, two girls one about age of fourteen and other possibly about the eighteen or so, comes up to him starts screaming. I look at the girls and start laughing, really hard. While the other people just look around, trying to understand why the girls are screaming at the top of their lungs.

_Damn, can these two girls scream any louder? Fuck my ears hurt._

Amairani, what has she gotten herself into―yeah, I choose a great day to come to the fucking mall. Next time I come here, I'm leaving Amairani behind!

"Omigod, Ian Somerhalder!" The fourteen-year-old screams. That's why she's screaming. I go up to Ian, and ask him, "Hi you of course don't know me but do you want me to buy a shirt?" I ask him, he looks at me giving me this weird look―I can say this is the most bizarre question I've asked _anyone._ "I'm Nina, by the way." I tell him.

"Um…sure." He's about to take out his wallet but I stop him, "I'll just buy it for you and you can forget this ever happened, 'Kay?" I tell him. I look at Amairani, and nod my head. I return back getting my bag, and then tell Amairani to tell Ian to go into the Men's bathroom while I go run and get his shirt. Fuck, I don't know his size!

I text Amairani and tell him to go the Men's bathroom and ask him. I walk down toward a Men's store where they sell T-shirts that for Ian's age.

_This is something I'll never forget_, I think, as I walk inside the store greeted by a lady with blond hair, asks me for help but I tell her no. I go straight toward the Men's section since this store has a Women's section as well. The last I'd gone into one of these types of stores was to get my dad his Father's day present, which was about a month ago or so…

I look around, hopping to see some kind of plain t-shirt around then see a section of V-necks, that looks simple enough for him. I'd seen photos of him wearing something similar to the shirts right here. As I pick up, I then take out my phone and read Amirani's text message that tells me his size. Damn, he's the size at my dad. I pick up the shirt and see it's too small, so I look around looking for the _exact_ size.

"Ah," I say picking up a shirt with his size; I laugh by myself as I think of the accident. I stand in line and then hand is the man working the cash register.

"Thank-you." He says, I nod and then walk out of the store. Walking quickly back to Chipotle.

"Here," I say taking the shirt out of the bag and telling Amairani to give it to him,

She looks at the shirt and then back at me.

"What?" I say, annoyed.

"I can't go in there." She tells me.

"Um, yeah you can."

"No you can't."

"If you don't do it, I'll go in there and give him the shirt." I explain, I just want to leave _now_!

"Watch me." I take the shirt from her and I can feel everyone looking at me, as I'm about to do something I thought I wouldn't do. Ever! Go into the Men's room.

"Ian?" I ask, looking under the stalls for him. I see a stall door open and see him standing right in front of me. Shirtless, with a seducing smile on his lips and his eyes on the shirt. I look at him―Omigod, he's beautiful. I'm not just talking about his body, but him!

"Oh, here." I give him the shirt and I hear him chuckle. As he slips it on.

"Thank-you…" He says unsure of what else to say.

"Nina." I tell him my name.

"I have a co-star named Nina."

"So, I've _heard_." I tell him. Then look at him and walk out Men's bathroom.

"Wait Nina?" I hear him, calling after me.

"Yes?" I just want to leave; I no longer care about eating. I just want to forget this day.

"Thanks." I hear him. "For spending your money―and not freaking out like the other girls."

"It's _nothing_." Brushing off his comment.

"Here," He says, taking out his wallet and giving me sixty dollars. "For the shirt." He explains.

"No, just keep your money." I don't like taking people's money.

"Seriously, here." He says, attempting to give the money.

"Really, I don't want it." I push his back.

"At least, let me buy you something, that's the least I can do."

"It wasn't your fault, it was my friend's and I just bought you shirt that's all."

"You make it sound like your friend spills soda on every guy that comes in walking through a restaurant door." He laughs.

_I'm standing in the Men's restroom with a Man I _don't_ know, personally just that I've seen on TV―he's offering me money, yet I won't take it and now he's joking about what happened. Yeah, my life is totally normal―this happens to _every_ girl. You go into a restroom and the (unlucky) guy who got soda spilled all over him just happens to be a very popular actor from one of your favorite shows. Yeah, totally normal―_nothing_ new…_

"No, she's very klutzy girl, literally."

"So, I've _seen_." He laughs again.

"Yeah." I say, looking at he puts his wet shirt inside of the bag.

"Okay, since you refuse to take my money―how about you and I go out?"

"You make it sound like you offer girl's money when they buy you shirt because their very klutzy friend spills soda on you and since they refuse you ask them out for lunch." I joke back.

"I do, when the girl's friend buys me a shirt from her personal money, yes I do."

"That's because I was I fix her messes since she doesn't know how to fix things. Plus were in out door mall that was my _only _choice."

"So what you say about lunch here on Thursday at seven?" He smiles and raises any eyebrow.

"I can't. I have cheer and I can't go out with someone I _don't _know."

"You know me, as the actor from _The Vampire Diaries_. Who plays Damon. You do watch the show, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know you _personally_." I explain, running my fingers through my hair. Wondering how much longer I have to stand here. And are we _flirting_ _with each other_?

"Then, I'll pick you up at school and we'll go after you finish Cheer."

"I can't just give you my school address―that's dangerous." I half-joke. I'm tired and I just want to go and here I have a guy insisting for me to go out with for dinner when I don't know him, personally.

"How about Friday then?" He asks me. "And without your buddy."

I sight, unsure of what say or think―or even what to think. I know most―or all girls would've reacted the way the two others girls. Screaming at the top of their lungs and feeling star struck but for some weird reason. I don't.

"Aren't I little to young to be seen with someone like you?" I ask him.

"Ouch! That's cold." He says touching my shoulder, I shrug it away. I don't like people touching my shoulder even if they are famous.

"Excuse me," I hear a man say going in the stall next to where Ian was, the man looking at me with a creepy grin and I shiver, feeling weird.

"Freak." I whisper to myself and I hear Ian burst into laughter.

"How old are you then, sweetie?" He asks me.

I roll my eyes and look at him. "Sixteen." I say. I hear a toilet flush and the man's big butt pushes me again the wall, nearly making me hit my head against the wall and making me feel dizzy.

"Excuse me, darling." I hear a thick Southern accent come from him.

"Watch it, man." Ian says, protectively. Holding me to him. I can feel his body heat, I hold onto his arms as I try and catch my balance. Something about almost hitting almost hitting my head and feeling dizzy made me loose my balance. It's not because Ian Somerhalder is holding me―okay, that might just be a little bit of it but also the room really is getting really spin-y to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern touching his eyes. I can feel his breath on my face, one hand hold my waist while the other one touches my face. As he blows air into my face. It takes me a minute.

"Are you sure, you're okay? I can take you home…if you'd like me to." He offers.

"No, no. It's okay. Amairani can drive." I lie on the last part. Amairani only has her permit―she's a year younger then I am.

"You're really going to allow her to drive? She'll probably crazy or something. I don't need you getting injured." He says, I feel like I'm being treated like a five-year-old child.

"No, I feel a little better. Seriously, Ian. I'm okay." I lie―I feel a headache but that'll go away in a few minutes.

"Does my age really matter to you?" He asks, with a smile.

"Yeah. It kinda does." I reply, holding my head now that he's let go of me.

"Okay, well I'm thirty-two." He tells me. He's not that old―I'm not saying because he's trying to me to go out with him.

I come to my sense that I'm taking awfully too long for someone who only walked in to give him a shirt. I burst out laughing and he looks at me with a confused expression.

"I was supposed to give you a shirt not talk to you for the past ten minutes, you know?" I laugh again. He laughs and me.

"So, what you say?" He smiles. "Is it a _date_?"

He didn't say a thing about a date, he said dinner.

_Idiot, they mean the say, you're still be having "dinner" with him which means a date_,

"Um…"I say unsure, trying to figure out what I want say. I want to say yes but I also have plans Friday and it's be rude of me to cancel on my ex-boyfriend Danni.


End file.
